Kozmo
| romaji = Kozumo | fr_name = Kozmo | de_name = Kozmo | it_name = Kozmo | ko_name = | ko_romanized = Kojeumo | pt_name = Kozmo | es_name = Kozmo | tcg = * Clash of Rebellions * Dimension of Chaos * Breakers of Shadow * Shining Victories | ocg = * Extra Pack 2016 }} "Kozmo" ( Kozumo) is one of two ''TCG''-exclusive archetypes that premiered in Clash of Rebellions, the other being the "Kaiju" archetype. The archetype consists of LIGHT and DARK Psychic "pilot" monsters and Machine "spaceship" monsters who banish themselves to Special Summon other "Kozmo" monsters. The pilot monsters have a Quick Effect to banish themselves from the field to Special Summon any "Kozmo" monster from the hand with a higher Level, while the spaceship monsters have a Trigger Effect to banish themselves from the Graveyard if destroyed to Special Summon or add to the hand (depending on the card) any "Kozmo" monster from the Deck with a lower Level. The archetype also includes several effects that manipulate the player's LP, with some cards requiring the player to lose/pay LP, and some restoring them, similar to the initial Psychic monsters. Origin The "Kozmo" cards seem to be based on properties from The Wizard of Oz and Star Wars. The pilot monsters are based on characters, the spaceship monsters on objects and vehicles, and the Field Spell Card on a location. The Psychic of the pilot monsters is likely a reference to the Force-sensitive characters from Star Wars. Members Kozmo Kozmoll Support Playing style Komzo's main strategy is built around utilizing Kozmotown to repeatedly recycle banished Kozmo monsters and reload the hand, while using their monsters to gain advantage off the destruction of their cards. Due to the way both the Psychic "pilots" and Machine "spaceships" both banish themselves for their Summoning, it is rare to see Kozmo monsters in the GY, except due to the effect of Kozmo Tincan. In this way, Kozmotown can repeatedly reuse the same monsters to allow for easy advantage gain and mass Summoning. Kozmotown can also search any Kozmo card on destruction, including another Town, to repeat the effects and go for an OTK. While Emergency Teleport was at 3, it would be easy to cycle through the Deck, Summon 2-3 Kozmo Farmgirl, inflict damage and search, then use the Quick Effects to mass Summon Machines and OTK. While such tactics are no longer viable, the Deck still has a lot of punch. Perhaps the most important trait they have retained to this day is the ability to exploit the Quick Effects of the pilots to Summon Kozmo Sliprider and Kozmo Dark Destroyer at awkward moments, destroying a key combo card like Brilliant Fusion. With Dark Destroyer now back at 3, such repeated tactics can wear down your opponent, especially with how awkward the higher-Level Kozmos are to deal with for an opponent who relies on targeting effects, especially when the floating effect Summons a Sliprider to destroy a card or even a pilot to bring another big Machine from the hand! Kozmojo can be helpful in setting up and augmenting these effects. Due to how Kozmotown's draw effect and the other mechanics of the archetype work, the archetype generally performs better with as few off-archetype monsters as possible, but not as exclusively as, for instance, Burning Abyss. The exceptions tend to be monsters that can work well with the destruction effects of the Machines and Kozmotown to trigger them often. Fire Kings have been used to great effect this way in the past. Finally, it should be noted the Deck is highly adapt at Xyz Summoning a wide variety of Xyz monsters with many Ranks. In particular, the comparatively fragile yet spam-able Kozmo Sliprider is great for making Cyber Dragon Nova and hence Infinity, who can complement the Deck's destruction and disruption with negation and removal. Weaknesses * "Imperial Iron Wall" is a solid choice to use against this archetype, as it relies primarily on banishing monsters to Summon more "Kozmo" monsters from the hand or Deck. However, ignoring the presence of generic cards such as "Mystical Space Typhoon" and "Galaxy Cyclone" that may be teched, this card can still be destroyed if the "Kozmo" player manages to Summon a "Kozmo Sliprider". * "Artifact Lancea" will stun a Kozmo deck for a turn, preventing all Summons through banishing your pilots or by destroying your ships. Summons through other methods such as "Strawman" or "Soartroopers" will still work, but unless large ships are banished or strong Psychics in the graveyard, even these two will likely fall short. * "Vanity's Emptiness" will greatly slow down the deck for a short moment. * "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" or "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" can effectively shut down their corresponding portion of the deck. * "Deck Lockdown" can serve to prevent "Kozmo Farmgirl" and "Kozmo Tincan" from using their search effects, as well as prevent the "Kozmo" Machine monsters from using their Graveyard effects to replace themselves. However, it is still vulnerable to "Kozmo Sliprider", and cannot prevent the draw effect of "Kozmotown". * "Grave of the Super Ancient Organism" can drastically slow this Deck. However, it is still vulnerable to the effect of the Level 5 "Kozmo Sliprider". * "Prohibition" declaring "Kozmo Sliprider" can remove the "Kozmo" Deck's main way out for the above cards. * Monster cards that can prevent "Kozmo" monsters from activating their effects during the Battle Phase or Damage Step (such as "Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon" and "Number S39: Utopia the Lightning," respectively) can cripple this deck's ability to keep monsters on the field. Trivia * Incidentally, there is also a concept known as "Cosmo" in the Saint Seiya franchise. External links *Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game Strategy Site: Frontier in Space References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes